Chupetón
by Afrodita1
Summary: Escondidos en uno de los viejos armarios de Hogwarts, Harry intentará por primera vez dejarle una marca a cierta castaña...
Este Oneshot pertenece a la Saga de mis relatos cortos: " **Las primeras veces de Harry y Hermione** "

* * *

Chupetón

La respiración de Harry era lo único que se escuchaba en ese armario viejo, a excepción de los gemidos de Hermione que salían de su boca cada tanto. Estaban besándose frenéticamente en uno de los armarios de Filch, lleno de escobas y productos de limpieza. Su mejor amigo la había llevado allí furtivamente mientras todos subían a sus respectivos cuartos después de la cena.

Hermione había creído que sería otra larga sección de besuqueo, de esas que hacían que su corazón se saliera de su pecho, una de esas donde Harry la besaba hasta el cansancio, hasta que le dejaba los labios hinchados y los cabellos despeinados. Pero aquella vez se trataba de algo más.

Las manos del mago por primera vez se habían atrevido a pasar por debajo de su túnica, hasta acariciar la piel de sus caderas y subir hasta las copas de su sostén logrando que le hirviera la sangre. Con tantos exámenes, habían estado una semana entera sin tener esos encuentros secretos, algo que a ambos los había vuelto locos, hasta llegados a aquel punto donde Hermione le dejaba tocar.

Sí, por Merlín y todos los benditos magos, ella también lo había extrañado y con una necesidad que terminó por asustarla. ¿Cómo es que le podía gustar tanto Harry Potter? La dejaba sin dormir, sin poder prestar atención en la clase y aquello que le estaba haciendo en ese momento, tocándola en lugares que nunca nadie había explorado, mantendría su mente unas cuantas semanas más fuera de sí.

—Harry... —se estremeció entre ardientes besos sintiendo como su mano rozaba su vientre, como jugueteaba con su ombligo transformándolo en un área de placer.

—Quiero... Quiero besarte aquí —jadeó pasando su nariz por la piel de su cuello.

Hermione se mordió los labios en aquella oscuridad, había escuchado a las chicas hablar sobre aquello pero nunca se imaginó en tal situación o permitiéndole a alguien besarla así. Pero ahí estaba, en ese armario viejo de Hogwarts, haciendo cosas íntimas con su mejor amigo que desde el primer beso había logrado traspasar cada impedimento que alguna vez se había impuesto.

Nerviosa, le dejó la libre entrada a su cuello. Harry, tan tembloroso como ella, se acercó sintiéndose demasiado inexperto.

—Dime si... si te hago daño —murmuró y luego posó un húmedo beso allí, erizándole cada centímetro de su piel. Su boca se abrió un poco más y finalmente atrapó su cuello, su lengua rozando con una sensualidad que hizo a la castaña rodar los ojos. Se sentía suave, delicioso y en el momento en que Harry comenzó a succionar, el mundo de la bruja se vino abajo.

Un fuerte gemido salió de sus labios, haciendo al mago gruñir. Aquello fue el incentivo suficiente para que chupara con más rapidez, con más fuerza. Harry se aferró a Hermione, con una de sus manos rodeando su cintura y la otra colocada en su cabello para tener más libertad de movimiento.

La bruja sintió sus dientes, como su boca succionaba obstinadamente su piel hasta sentir dolor. Pero no era un dolor insoportable sino que se trataba de uno delicioso, adictivo que comenzaba a nublar su mente hasta hacerla divagar.

Quería más de aquello, _más, más..._

Se aferró a su espalda con sus manos y obligó a Harry a ir más profundo si es que eso se podía. El calor que sintió en su vientre fue inexplicable, un calor que llegó hasta sus mejillas, uno que la hizo gemir una y otra vez. Se llenó de esa sensación nueva mientras su mejor amigo trataba su cuello con una pasión desmedida.

Aferrados como si el mundo dependiera de ello, Harry la obligó a recostarse en el pequeño espacio hasta quedar sobre ella, sin soltar ni un solo momento aquella parte de su cuello.

Al instante sintió la erección dura de su amigo contra su vientre. Aquello siempre la había hecho ruborizar y cada vez que ocurría Harry se disculpaba, pero aquel día era diferente: Ninguno de los dos se detuvo porque ambos estaban tan perdidos en aquel chupeteo que hasta Hermione se permitió disfrutar de la situación. Saber que excitaba a Harry de esa manera, comenzó a hacerla sentir poderosa, sexy, de tal forma que en un momento se encontraron refregándose uno contra el otro, fuera de control.

¿Aquello era deseo? Hermione descubrió que sí, sus braguitas se empaparon ante esa constante fricción, era un sentimiento delicioso. Harry continuaba deleitándose con el sabor de su cuello, era tan exquisito conferirle ese placer, sentir como se retorcía debajo de él, chupaba sin dejar de mover sus caderas, no podía parar, casi se movían por si solas. Se sentía al borde del abismo, se torturaba con ello, pero no quería parar hasta dejarle esa pequeña marca.

—Oh Harry... —gimoteó cuando el chico se aferró con más fuerza e hincó sus dientes allí.

Era tanto el placer que ninguno de los dos sabía cómo iba a terminar esa situación, hasta que unos pasos apresurados se escucharon. Harry se separó de Hermione y les colocó encima la capa de invisibilidad.

Filch refunfuñando, abrió la puerta del armario y sacó una escoba, dejándolos sin aliento y con el corazón agitado. El squib frunciendo el cejo cerró las puertas nuevamente y se alejó.

Harry y Hermione soltaron un suspiro de alivio.

—Lumos —susurró el chico y su varita iluminó sus rostros. Ambos se sonrieron tímidamente —Vas a volverme loco Hermione...

—Oh cállate... —dijo tapándose el rostro con las manos bastante avergonzada —. Deberíamos irnos a dormir...

El mago se acercó y depositó un par de besos sobre sus dulces labios.

—Mañana tendrás una bonita marca justo aquí —se rio rozando su cuello suavemente.

Y tuvo toda la razón.

Al día siguiente la bruja se mordió los labios al ver ese gran chupetón reflejado en el espejo y cuando Harry apenas la vio entrar al Gran Comedor, no pudo evitar regalarle una sonrisa, de esas pícaras que a ella tanto le gustaban. Su amigo sabía el motivo de por qué Hermione llevaba todo el cabello de un lado y compartir ese pequeño y sucio secreto le encantaba.

Días después, el chupetón desapareció pero aquel no fue el final, sino que todo lo contrario: Hermione iba a ser la siguiente en dejar una marca, una morada y pequeña marquita justo por encima del cuello del Elegido.


End file.
